Valentine's Day
by Nellyan
Summary: Un OS sur la Saint Valentin poster en avance vu que je déménage en Février...
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre**_ _: Valentine's Day_

_**Pairing : **__Yamamoto X Gokudera_

_**Résumé **__: Un truc simpliste et surtout en avance sur la date de livraison mdr_

_**Rating **__: K_

_**Warning**_ _: Les personnages risqueront d'être un peu OCC par moment, mais j'espère que vous me le pardonnerez…_

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Les personnages de KHR ne sont malheureusement pas mien _

_**Note : **__Je l'écris maintenant car j'aurai pas le temps en Février, vu que je déménage. Et puis autant en profiter tant que l'idée est fraiche – OS inspirer d'un Doujin' dont j'ai oublié le nom – _

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint Valentin. Et Dieu sait à quel point Gokudera Hayato haïssait ce jour. Toutes ces midinettes qui lui couraient après... Il lui arrivait d'avoir des envies de meurtres. L'année dernière avait été horrible, mais il était convaincu que celle ci serait pire.

Mais il ne devait rien laisser paraître. Alors comme d'habitude, il alla chercher Tsuna. Nana Sawada l'accueillit, l'informant que son fils serait près dans une minute. Il la remercia et entra quelques secondes dans la cuisine, invité par la mère de son Boss.

« Dis-moi Gokudera-kun, as-tu quelqu'un à qui offrir du chocolat cette année ? »

Hayato détourna le regard et rougis quelques peu.

« Et bien... Il...Il y aurait bien quelqu'un ...Mais je n'ai pas de chocolat. » avoua l'italien gêné.

La mère de Tsuna souris, fouilla dans ses tiroirs et lui apporta quelques secondes plus tard un petit carré de chocolat.

« Tiens » lui dit-elle « J'espère que ça ira. »

L'italien n'en revenait pas. Cette femme était vraiment trop gentille.

« Vous êtes sûre ? » questionna-t-il

« Bien sûr ! Tu es un ami de Tsuna ! Et puis si tu le souhaites tu me rendra la pareille au White Day. »

Gokudera souris. Tsuna arriva à ce moment, et ils se saluèrent avant de se mettre en route. En chemin, ils croisèrent Yamamoto en chemin, qui avait le sourire; comme d'habitude. Une fois arrivé devant le collège, Tsuna alla rejoindre Ryohei en compagnie de ses deux premiers gardiens.

Tsuna leur dit qu'il avait quelque chose pour eux et sortit de son chaque un petit chocolat pour chacun. Une promesse d'amitié éternelle, leur expliqua Tsunayoshi. Tous remercièrent le futur Boss chaleureusement. Puis les cours commencèrent, dans quelques heures, quand la pause viendra, une horde de filles en quête d'amour et de douceur envahira la salle de classe.

Et comme prévu, dès que la cloche eut sonné, de nombreuses fifilles débarquèrent. Gokudera se mit à l'écart. Fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit le maigre carré de chocolat et le fixa un instant. Puis son regard dévia inéluctablement vers ces filles qui tenaient des paquets entier de chocolat fait maison. Il ne put que se sentir minable avec ce stupide morceau qu'il avait au creux de la main. Il eut envi de le jeter mais il n'en eut pas le courage.

« S'il te plaît Gokudera-kun ! Accepte ces chocolats ! »

La fille qui venait de lui parler lui tendait un énorme paquet rose bonbon. L'horrible couleur ! Il réprima difficilement une grimace de dégoût.

« Désolé, j'ai déjà quelqu'un. Je n'en veux pas d'tes chocolats. »

Il avait déclarer cette phrase nonchalamment, plaçant ses pieds sur sa table de cours. Et bien sur, devant tant de délicatesse, la fille partit en courant les larmes aux yeux.

Son regard se dirigea vers Yamamoto. Car oui, c'était lui la personne qu'il aimait. Aussi étrange et déroutant soit-il. Il ne savait pas depuis quand il ressentait ça, tout ce qu'il savait et que cela était douloureux. Très douloureux. Gokudera tenta d'établir mentalement le noms de ces hideux paquets qui avaient eu la chance d'être acceptés par l'épéiste, et à son grand étonnement, il n'en vit aucun.

Mais la Terre n'allait pas s'arrêter sur un phénomène étrange n'est-ce pas ? Alors il n'en tint pas compte, attendant la pause déjeuné. Ils allèrent sur le toit, où ils eurent une paix royale, certainement due à Hibari qui leur fit l'honneur de venir manger avec eux. Ce n'est que le repas terminé qu'il se passa de nouveau un phénomène étrange.

Hibari se leva, épousseta avec toute sa classe et sa prestance. Avant de dire d'une façon la plus détachée possible un « Allons-y Tsunayoshi » ce qui fit buguer les deux Gardiens. Puis Yamamoto éclata de rire avant de décréter qu'ils étaient mignons tous les deux. Gokudera quand à lui prit cette occasion comme une opportunité en or et inspira profondément.

« Ya... Yamamoto ! »

« Oui ? »

« Ti... Tiens ! »

Et il lui tendit son minuscule chocolat. L'épéiste s'en saisit et le remercia. Lui disant que c'était gentil de lui offrir ce chocolat avec les mêmes sentiments que Tsuna. Gokudera lui, tomba des nues.

« Tu... Tu te trompes. Ce n'ai pas mon amitié que je t'offre... C'est... Mon amour. »

« Ton amour ? » Yamamoto ne semblait pas comprendre.

« Oui... Je … sais très bien que je ne suis pas une fille mais... Je t'aime ! »

Gokudera encra ses yeux dans ceux de son vis à vis. Plus déterminer et nerveux que jamais.

« Je suis désolé Gokudera. »

Gokudera baissa les yeux. Qu'avait-il espérer ? Il n'était pas une fille, et en plus de cela il ne faisait que s'engueuler avec le Gardien de la Pluie.

« Je suis désolé Gokudera » repris Takeshi « mais je n'ai pas de chocolat pour toi. »

Hayato releva vivement la tête. Les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Yamamoto hocha la tête et se pencha sur l'oreille de son vis à vis et lui murmura quelque chose avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser chaste mais empli de ces doux sentiments.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Depuis ce jour là, Gokudera Hayato se mit à adorer la Saint Valentin.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

**_Élucubration de l'auteure : _**_Je ne sais pas si celui-ci plaira. Je le trouve bâclé. Je compte écrire un chapitre centré sur Tsuna et Hibari :3_

_Promis, à ma prochaine Fic je tente le lemon. Un pas déscisif mdr._

_Bisous à bientôt 8D_


	2. Chapter 2

Sawada Tsunayoshi était un garçon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire, voire même d'une banalité affligeante. Il était nul en sport et dans les études, et en plus de cela devait devenir le prochain Parrain d'une grande famille mafieuse.

Et aujourd'hui, était le jour maudit et tant redouté de la Saint Valentin. Mais il en était heureux quelque part, car cette année, il y avait des gens à qui ils souhaitaient offrir ces chocolats, de la plus amicale des manières cela s'entend. Ils voulaient offrir ces chocolats à chacun de ses Gardiens. Tout simplement car ils étaient toujours là pour lui d'une certaine manière et qu'ils étaient de véritables amis. Et il sentait que cette année serait différente des autres.

Aussi, il se leva avec un grand sourire et pour une fois ne traina pas dans la salle de bain, ni pour manger son petit déjeuner. Gokudera-kun était déjà dans la cuisine en train de l'attendre et il ne pouvait se permettre de flemmarder. Quand il entra dans le cuisine, il entrevu son Gardien de la Tempête fourrer quelque chose dans sa poche, mais il ne se posa pas plus de question que ça, cela ne lui sembla pas étrange.

Ils sortirent dans la rue et Gokudera alluma une cigarette. Il tira une bouffée sous le regard de Tsuna, qui se demandait comment il était possible de fumer avec autant de classe et d'assurance en étant aussi jeune. Gokudera capta son regard et l'interrogea.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Jyuudaime ? »

« N… Non tout va bien ne t'en fait pas. »

Puis, se rendant compte de leur retard, ils forcèrent l'allure. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes avant la sonnerie. Tsuna rassembla ses Gardiens et leur offrit à chacun des petit cube de chocolat emballés avec soin dans du papier doré. Tous semblèrent apprécier l'attention. Seul Hibari, étant occupé avec ses obligations de Chef du Comité de Discipline fut absent et Tsuna, après une sérieuse réflexion, décida de lui apporter son chocolat plus tard.

Les cours furent d'un ennui mortel, si bien que quand la sonnerie hurla la fin de cette torture mentale, tous se précipitèrent au dehors de la salle. Tsuna sortit le dernier, ne voulant pas être pris dans la cohue de la foule d'une part, et ne voulant pas rater Hibari qui passait pas là chaque jours à la même heure d'autre par. Tout se passa comme il l'avait voulu. Il marcha tranquillement, et pour une fois seul, et il croisa l'alouette au bord des escaliers. Intimidé, Tsuna prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

« Hi… Hibari-san ! A… Attends ! »

Certainement surpris par cette apostrophe pour le moins inhabituel, l'interpelé ce retourna et regarda son interlocuteur d'une manière qui semblait étrange. Ses yeux étaient plissés et ses sourcils relevés.

« Que me veux-tu, misérable herbivore ? »

Tsuna soupira. Hibari-san restait Hibari-san. Il voulut se dérober à la mission qu'il s'était lui-même confié, mais se repris en main, il n'était plus le Tsunaze d'antan. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et tendit au Gardien du Nuage une poignée de ces petits chocolats entourés de papier doré.

« Je… Je voulais t'offrir… ca pour te… te remercier d'être un de mes… amis… »

Ce n'était pas si mal, il avait été beaucoup moins bègue qu'il ne le pensait. Hibari quand à lui, fut fort étonné de l'attention particulière que donnait ce faible herbivore à ces êtres qu'il appelait ses amis et fut encore plus surpris de constater qu'il ne considérait comme tel. Mais il ne sut pas ce qu'il l'énerva le plus. N'être qu'un ami, ou le fait que d'autres avaient bénéficié de ce traitement avant lui. Alors il prit les chocolats sous les yeux brillant de plaisir de Sawada et les jeta à terre sous un regard cette fois horrifié. Sans ménagement, il marcha dessus. Ensuite, il se pencha de manière à ce que ses lèvres soient contre l'oreille du plus jeune et murmura :

« Je ne veux pas être ton ami. »

Tsuna lui, faisait un blocage sur les chocolat gisant sur le sol. Ils avaient été tués par sa naïveté. Il avait été bête de croire qu'Hibari aurait accepté ses chocolats et lui aurait offert en retour un de ses rares sourires qu'il ne destinait qu'à la bataille le plus souvent. Oui, il avait été naïf de croire en cela. Mais il était un Tsunaze, et un Tsunaze veut toujours croire, espérer.

Et cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête, _Je ne veux pas être ton ami _que devait-il faire alors ? Il baissa simplement la tête, murmurant des excuses et il tourna les talons. Les cours allaient reprendre, il ne devait pas être en retard.

Sur le chemin pour se rendre dans sa classe, il croisa Reborn, déguisé en Cupidon. Il ne fut pas étonné et réussit même à esquiver le coup qu'avait tenté de lui donné le bébé.

« Oï Tsunaze ! »

« Qu'y a-t-il Reborn ? »

« Pourquoi tu tires une tronche pareille ? »

« Ri… rien d'important. J'ai juste été un Tsunaze, comme d'habitude… »

Et Tsuna entra dans la salle de cours, puis s'installa à sa table. Il croisa ses bras et posa sa tête dessus, sa table de cours comme support à sa rêverie. Il tentait de se remémorer clairement la scène, mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qu'il aurait pu faire de mal. Et il se torturait les méninges, essayant de comprendre, sans pour autant y parvenir.

Son professeur, étant témoin de la scène, ne supporta pas que l'un de ses élèves manqua ainsi d'attention à son cours. Perfide, il interrogea Tsuna, se promettant que si par miracle il réussissait à répondre, il ne laisserai en paix le reste du mois. Tsunayoshi quand à lui, regardait le tableau, comme si la réponse allait s'y inscrire seule. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à dire qu'il ne savait pas la réponse, la voix Hibari-san s'échappa des hauts parleurs (1)

_« Sawada Tsunayoshi est prié de se rendre immédiatement dans le bureau du Chef de Comité de Discipline. »_

L'appelé déglutit et quitta son bureau, s'excusant d'un signe de tête auprès de son enseignant, et quitta la salle de classe avec une sourde appréhension qui résonnait dans ses entrailles. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il allait se faire mordre à mort ? Peut-être à cause des chocolats…

Il inspira profondément avant de toquer à la porte, et entra sans qu'on lui donne l'autorisation. Il observa la pièce. Elle était sombre avec ses rideaux tirés, masquant la lumière. Le bureau n'était qu'une masse noire informe, et de même pour le canapé. Tsuna s'avança de quelques pas, avant de s'arrêter. Sa vue s'était peu à peu habitué à l'obscurité, et il pouvait voir sans mal la silhouette d'Hibari ainsi que celle de Reborn, toujours en tenue d'Eros.

« Euh… Tu m'as appelé, Hibari-san ? »

Le susnommé se leva et s'approcha de lui, tel un prédateur. Tsuna fut tenter de reculer, mais il savait que s'il tentait cela, il se ferait mordre à mort. Alors il ne bougea pas, n'esquissa aucun mouvement. Et puis, à quoi bon ? On ne pouvait échapper à Hibari, Tsuna le savait pertinemment. Hibari s'arrêta, son visage près de celui du Vongola Juudaime. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage, et le plus jeune déglutit.

« J'ai parlé avec le Bébé. » Annonça Hibari. « Et il m'a fait comprendre que je m'étais mal exprimé »

Tsuna leva les yeux, son regard croisa celui du Chef de Comité de Discipline, il attendait ce qu'Hibari allait lui dire. Il y avait ce faible espoir en lui, qui lui disait que, peut-être, tout n'était pas perdu, mais la phrase qui passa les lèvres de Kyoya fut si dure pour lui, qu'il baissa les yeux, les larmes y naissant.

« Je ne veux pas être ton ami… » Repris le carnivore.

« Je… J'avais compris, Hibari-san » murmura Tsuna, « Je ne t'ennuierai plus désormais… »

« Je veux être plus que cela. » Continua le Gardien du Nuage, sans tenir compte de la dernière réplique de Tsuna.

Ce dernier, regarda Hibari dans les yeux. Il était surpris, dérouté, et… Heureux ? Tout un tas de sentiments qui comprimaient sa poitrine, et faisaient faire des bonds à son cœur et nouaient son estomac.

Reborn profita de ce moment de silence pour tirer son unique flèche en plastique droit dans le cœur de Tsuna. Quand ce dernier regarda le bébé, l'héritier d'Eros lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui eut pour conséquences de faire rougir le Dixième.

Hibari vola un baiser chaste à Tsuna, qui devenait désormais son Ciel. Il ne le repoussa pas et répondit même. Hibari n'était pas doué avec les sentiments, et Tsuna trop timide, ils ne pouvaient encore se dire ces mots mais n'en pensaient pas moins.

Ils étaient heureux leur histoire commençai.

**(1)On va dire qu'il y a des hauts parleurs, comme dans les grands lycées américains, bien que je ne sache pas ce qu'il en est réellement.**


End file.
